Episode 2
'True Courage -Bravery-' (本当の勇気 -Bravery-, ''Hontō no yūki -Bravery-'') is the second episode of the RADIANT Anime. Short Summary The Bravery Quartet appears and Seth meets sorcerers other than Alma for the first time. Seth, who wants to prove that he can play an active role, offers to work with Don Bossman. Impressed by the young sorcerer's will, the Boss asks him to hold off the Nemesis while the band of sorcerers evacuates the town. Entrusted with a big role, Seth fights against the Nemesis again! Plot Details Following the arrival of a wandering band of Nemesis Hunters, Seth is surprised to see other Sorcerers. The Bravery Quartet works together to bind the Nemesis and they introduce themselves as the Bravery Quartet. They announce to the town that they're going to save the people from the Nemesis as long as they listen. Seth asks to fight with the other sorcerors and Don Bossman agrees to take him on due to his bravery. The villagers claim Seth will never be of any help and demands he leaves. However, the Boss reveals the wings on his head and says he and Seth are both sorcerers alike. Don Bossman evacuates the citizens and asks Seth to hold off the Nemesis. Seth plans on defeating himself and the Boss advises him not to use purely brute force. He appears to entrust the task to Seth and leaves with the townspeople. The Nemesis is freed the from the sealing spell and Seth tries to strike it with Titan Punch, to no avail. The Nemesis chases Seth through town just like the cows did the day prior. Seth's attacks have no effect on the monster's soft body and he recalls the Bossman's advice. Meanwhile, Tommy finds his dad at the bank when suddenly the Bravery Quartet arrives and tells them all to leave. Back at the fight, Seth takes the boss's advice and restrains the Nemesis using a long chain. Angry, the Nemesis unleashes a magical beam that appears to decimate the town. Elsewhere, Alma flies on her broom after learning the Nemesis she was called to deal with was just a cow. On her way back home, she notices the Nemesis's aura and rushes toward the incident. She begs Seth not to do anything rash. In the decimated Pompo Hills, Seth survives the monster's massive beam and notices screaming coming from the bank. The Bravery Quartet ties up Tommy and the townspeople. They were planning on robbing the bank while the town was in crisis. While Seth is dealing with the Nemesis, they're stealing money from the citizens. Seth arrives at the bank and appears horrified by the situation. Don Bossman thanks him for his help in making a fortune and the citizens believe Seth was in on it the whole time. The Boss reveals that the Bravery Quartet is actually a band of treasure hunters that take advantage of the Nemesis crisis. Seth realizes he was being tricked all along and the Boss claims there is no point in fighting for regular people. Despite all Seth's struggle, the people still aren't grateful and they hate him. The Boss tries to convince Seth that he should only fight for himself and not the people who despise sorcerers. The Bravery Quartet tries to compensate Seth and leave, but the young sorcerer punches the boss through the wall. Seth engages the other quartet members but Jiji repels him with his magic. The Boss spares Seth and tries again to convince him that he's right about normal people. Seth refuses to accept he's on the same level as the thieves. The Bravery Quartet leaves the citizens tied up and the Nemesis arrives to kill them all. Tommy and the others can only watch as they're about to die. Seth reaches his feet and promises not to leave Tommy behind. He faces the Nemesis' blast alone, determined to prove he wants to be an amazing sorcerer who protects everyone. The Bravery Quartet looks on from afar, amazed to find that Seth is protecting all the people using his bare hands. Characters ;MAIN *Seth ;SUPPORTING *Alma *Tommy ;NEW *Bravery Quartet **Don Bossman Magic & Items *Titan Punch *Cocoon Sealing *Projection Spell Locations *Pompo Hills Battles & Events *Nemesis Attack on Pompo Hills (Continued) Adaptation Differences *The Bravery Quartet's involvement in the Nemesis attack received significant changes. In the manga, they arrived immediately after the egg crashed. They allowed Seth to fight the monster while trying to get the citizens to take them to the bank under the ruse that gold makes them invisible to a NemesisRADIANT MANGA: Chapter 1 - Page 42. (Don lies about gold making people invisible to a Nemesis.). After Seth discovers their plan, he defeats Don Bossman and holds him down in front of the Nemesis's laser. In the anime, the Bravery Quartet arrives after Seth is long and seals the monster with their magic. Then they "evacuate" the citizens while Seth holds off the monster. When Seth discovers their plan, he's knocked down by Jiji and the Bravery Quartet escapes. *The little girl Seth saves during the incident is omitted from the Anime. Navigation References Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes